


"You gonna tell Jack this time?"

by GenuineLoudBoy



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: And he's okay with that, Comedy, F/M, Jack's okay with it, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark likes jack, No Angst, One Sided Love, One-Sided Attraction, Septiplier - Freeform, The both of them are okay with that, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Mark loves Jack.Everyone knows this.His friends knows this, his family knows this, his fans knows this, the people who have seen them hang out together even knows this. Hell, even Jack knows this.Just Mark doesn't know that...Yet.





	"You gonna tell Jack this time?"

Typically, out of all the fanfictions Mark has read; Jack was the one that usually fell for Mark in some sudden realization that he’s fallen in love with his best friend and then the chapters go on and on about how Jack’s in denial while also having a gay crisis, and then when he goes to L.A or at his last day in L.A when he confesses his love for Mark and Mark says he loves the other back.

And that’s what Mark wanted to happen. He didn’t want Jack to go through denial and then go through all of that, he just wanted Jack to like him.

You have any idea why?

Because Mark is fucking head over heels for Sean Mcloughlin. He has been for a while now, for about two years now and he’s already gone through the ‘I can’t be in love with my friend!’ and he’s already gone through the ‘Shit I love my friend’ phase. He’s already been done and over with that back in 2016, but now he’s in the awkward situation that he wants to tell Jack his little liking toward him.  
If him and Jack stay friends, great! If they start dating, great! If they get married on the spot, GREAT! If Jack stops being his friend…Okay, not so great. He still wants to know and hang out with him…Okay he will admit that he does want to at least give Jack a kiss. That’s it! If he gives Jack at least one kiss, he’ll be happy. Hell! If he somehow gets Jack to kiss him that’d be even greater!

But then there’s another thing. He’s come to terms that he loves his friend. He’s come to terms that he knows that he loves Jack.  
But what he didn’t realize sooner was that his friends knew that he liked Jack without even telling anybody. His fans knew, his family knew, and Amy knew for fucks sake!

And yeah, he knows that he can’t like another person when he’s already dating another. It’s not fair on the person you’re dating, and Mark knows this. Honestly, when Amy had asked him if he did like Jack, he completely froze. He confessed sooner or later and to his surprise, she was okay with it.  
She had understood that he had liked Jack for years now and she knew that Mark loved Amy more than Jack and that Mark’s little love towards his friend wouldn’t get in the way in their relationship and so she was chill about it. Even though Mark took every single chance he got to talk about Jack, she didn’t mind. 

Here’s another situation he’s in right now…

It’s PAX.

And Jack is going to be there.

Usually in said fanfictions, he (Or most likely, Jack for some odd reason that Mark doesn’t understand) would be nervous because ‘Oh! My friend whom I love is there! I’m going to slip up and he’s going to stop being my friend! OH NO!’  
No, that’s not going to be the case here. He is going to tell Jack this time, and he’s not worried.

Well, he’s a…little worried. Worried that he’s going to say something very wrong while he’s confessing him and that Jack’s going to bother him about it to his grave. He doesn’t know what he would say, but it doesn’t make him any less worried about him screwing up his words.

“You gonna tell Jack this time?” Ethan asked as they walked down the halls of the hotel. Ethan knew that Mark liked Jack the moment he saw Mark hanging around Jack behind the scenes without any crowd or cameras.

“Was it that obvious?” Mark asked in a hushed tone. They were getting closer to Jack’s room and he didn’t want to surprise to be ruined…Well, maybe it’s a surprise. He honestly doesn’t know if he’s made it that obvious…He probably didn’t but he’s keeping his fingers crossed.

“Kinda.” Ethan shrugged before they reached Jack’s door. Mark knocked on it.

“Huh?” Jack answered the door. “Oh hey!” Jack opened the door all the way and hugged the both of them.

Guess he’s just going to wait for the right moment…

-.-

“Wade, have you seen Sean?” He didn’t know where Jack went after the Markiplier and friends panel. The four of them – Bob, Wade, Jack and himself – left but some of the staff pulled him off to the side to make sure they had everything good to go and the other three went backstage and when mark got done talking, he didn’t see Jack anywhere.

“Yeah, he’s just over there.” Wade looked up from his phone and pointed over behind a curtain. “He said that he was going to call Robin to see where he was but he should be done now.” Mark started to walk toward where Wade pointed toward. But before he turned the corner, he heard Wade shout, ‘Good luck!’  Toward him.

…Yeah, he’s not going to add to that.

He walks behind the curtain and sees Jack sitting on a fold-out chair, looking at his phone. Shit. Mark’s heart is starting to beat a little faster than usual.

Of _course_ when he’s about to say it he get nervous.

“Hey, Sean. I want to talk to you” Mark’s a little stiffer than he wanted to be, but he goes with it and he doesn’t let it bother him as much. Jack glances up from his phone and discards it back to his pocket.

“Oh no, what’d I do?” Jack said as panicked as possible as he stood up to face him. Yep, good ol’ Jack, always making jokes when you’re about to tell them that you like them, yep, classic Jack.

“Everything, everything you did!” Mark might as well go along with it so the tension in his shoulders would relax.

“Oh no, whatever am I going to do?” Jack shrugged with a little change to his voice. “But yeah man, what’s up?” Okay, here we go.

“Okay, so I’ve known you for a few years and I want to…Tell you something.”

“Okay…?”

“I, uh…” Mark SPIT IT OUT. “Okay I know you have a girlfriend and I have a girlfriend and I love Amy like nothing else. But I’ve kind of felt a thing for about two years and I know that kind of sounds bad because I’m in a relationship but she already knows and she doesn’t have a problem because she knows it won’t get in the way of my feelings for her but I needed to tell you this because if I don’t I’ll kind of go crazy…” Mark paused.

  _Dude, you still didn’t tell him…_

“Mark, what do you want to tell me?” Mark looked up at Jack and found that he had a grin plastered on his face…Does…Does he know, too?

“Sean…I’ve liked you for a long time…” Mark said in a bit of a whisper.

“Wait, what did you say?” Jack practically sang as he held a hand up to his ear.

“I LOVE YOU.” Mark then realized what he did and he looked down with his eyes screwed shut, waiting for Jack’s response. All he got were laughs.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, I knew that already.” Jack shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets and rocked a bit on his heels.

And Mark just stood there.

Not knowing what to do.

At all.

“Something wrong, buddy?” Jack asked, pulling his rocking to a halt.

“You uh…You knew?” Mark swallowed a bit from his dry throat. “Since uh, since when?” He looked down at the ground a bit. Yeah he doesn’t want to look Jack in the eye at the moment…

“You remember indie-pop con 2015?” He could practically _hear_ Jack smirk from saying that line. Mark’s eyes widened and he tightened his lips in a thin line and looked at Jack.

“For that long? That’s the time I actually first liked you...” And Mark’s looked down at his shoes again, when did his shoe laces become so interesting all of a sudden?

“ _Oh_ yeah, I knew.” Jack laughed a bit at the end. He was having _way_ too much fun with this. But before Mark could comment on that, somebody called him out. Jack’s panel was happening soon. Jack said a quick ‘I gotta go’ before walking past Mark.

“Hey Sean?” Jack turned around. “I can still “tease” you, right?” Mark asked with a tilting tone on ‘tease’ Jack flashed his a smile before nodding briefly before running off to the person who called him.

-.-

“Okay, uh. I’m sorry, but can I ask you a bit of a personal question that involves you and one other person in this room?”

Mark was sitting and watching Jack’s panel, turned around at the fan asking the question.

Jack gave a bit of a worried expression as he turned toward the part of the crown where most of his friends are. “…Sure?”

“Okay…Okay…” The fan paused before looking at Mark for a split second and then back at Jack. Oh. “Has Mark told you yet?” At that Jack looked toward Mark that was in the crowd, who was currently slouching down in his seat, covering his face a bit with his hair. He looked up toward Jack and he nodded to tell Jack that he was okay with telling everybody his ‘little’ secret.

“What do you mean~? I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Jack sang a bit, putting his fore-finger on his chin and put on a ‘whatever do you mean’? Innocent look. He looked a bit at Mark again and back at the fan.

“But yes, he told me right before this panel” At that, about half of the crowd laughed and half had _several_ questions.  
“And those of you who don’t know, the thing that they asked about was if Mark told me if he loved me yet.” And at that the whole crowd laughed some more.

“Oh come on! Admit it, Mark!” Jack poked and prodded at him. At that, mark stood up in his seat and as loud as he could:

“YES! YES I TOLD HIM! ARE ALL OF YOU HAPPY?!” Mark then fell back into his seat and he huffed as the crowd whistled and cheered.

“What was your response?” The Fan who was up to the mic asked.

“Yeah, I don’t love him back.” And at that, Mark sunk back in his seat more and fake-pouted.

Yep, this is the man Mark chose for a celebrity crush.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this random piece of fanfic! :D


End file.
